gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Headaches/Glee: The Next Generation of Zombies - Episode 3: 4 Survivors, 4 Knives, 2 Guns and 1 Apocalypse
4 Survivors, 4 Knives, 2 Guns and 1 Apocalypse 'is the third episode of ''Glee: The Next Generation of Zombies. Plot After barely escaping the prison with her life, Hallie decides to stick close to James in their search to find Jaxon and Lana. This very search leads them to the Berry household, but don't expect any happy reunions - the nightmare has only just begun. Episode 3: Hallie and James scurried along the streets of Ohio. “James.” Hallie called in a harsh whisper. “Are you mad at me for running off?” “We’ll talk about this later.” James snapped. “Where are we going?” She asked. “This isn’t the way to my house or Lana’s house.” “We’ll go to them, next.” He replied, sending a knife straight through a walker’s forhead. “My house is closer. And anyway, we wouldn’t get very far with just one gun, a screwdriver and two packs of chips.” “Actually…” Hallie pulled Monique’s bag off her back. “I’ve got two screwdrivers and five tins of beans.” “Whew did you get that?” James asked as the two continued to creep around the streets. “It was Monique’s bag, I stole it.” She said, ashamed with herself. “Hallie?!” He shrieked, louder than he should have. “You could be responsible for her death.” “Oh, please.” Hallie sighed. “Chuck’s got a bag with an axe in it, I’m sure they’ll have enough food… if they are alive.” “Don’t speak like that.” James snapped. “They are alive.” “Hello?!” A familiar voice called from down the next alleyway. “That’s Honey!” Hallie called, running in-front of James and down the alleyway. “Don’t run off!” He called, catching up with her. As the two entered the alleyway, they realised that Honey wasn’t there. Instead, a small walkie-talkie lay on the floor. Hallie walked over and picked up the walkie-talkie, the dirt from the floor smothering her hand. She squirmed before wiping it on her blouse. James snatched the walkie-talkie from Hallie’s hand, “Honey! I’m so glad that you’re safe!” “Daddy?” Honey spoke. “Is that you?!” “Honey?” James spoke into the microphone. “Is anyone there?” The walkie-talkie shook as Honey spoke. “She can’t hear you.” Hallie told him. “I think I know that. Thank you, Hallie.” James snapped. Suddenly, a manly scream came from further down the alleyway. Hallie went to run down the alley but James held his arm out. He took a small torch out of his drawstring bag. “Stay behind me.” He told Hallie. The two slowly walked down the unusually dark alleyway. James moved the torch from side-to-side, looking for any signs of danger. As the torch shone on the horrific mess in front of them, Hallie shrieked. A walker had been feasting on the body of a man around the age of fifty. As James walked closer, the walker turned around, it’s eye brightening up just like a cat at the side of the road. ‘It’ looked like it had once been a homeless man. The walker had long shaggy hair and in its hand was the man’s small intestine; it had several bites taken out of it. The man lay dead on the cold stone floor. It’s guts were sprawled across the floor and his eyes were still open. “Oh my god.” Hallie covered her mouth as the walker began to charge at her. James ran in front of her and sent a bullet straight through its head. The two then ran to the body of the deceased man. “Who was he?!” James asked. Hallie erupted into a fit of tears as she realised who it was. She had seen him before, a few years ago when she had gone around Honey’s house for the Boys Vs. Girls competition, in her first week of being in New Directions. “It’s LeRoy Berry, Honey’s dad.” Hallie said through tears. “How did I not realise?” James exclaimed as a tear instantly fell down his cheek. Suddenly, LeRoy’s hand shot up and grabbed at Hallie’s hair, pulling her towards him. Without hesitation, James sent a bullet through LeRoy’s skull. “He was alive!” Hallie shrieked. “And you killed him!” “Look at his guts, Hallie. Do you really think he was alive?” James asked. “He was a walker.” “Why do you call it that? ‘A Walker,’ why not just say zombie?” Hallie asked. “Zombies are fictional, they’re not real. But walkers are real.” He admitted. “Daddy?!” Honey spoke through the walkie-talkie once again. “I’m scared, Daddy Hiram is acting strangely.” James grabbed the walkie-talkie, “Look, Honey, if you can hear this, stay away from Hiram, he’s dangerous. We’re coming.” “No, we can’t just leave him!” Hallie protested. “We have to save Honey.” James began to run off. “Goodbye.” Hallie looked at the deceased LeRoy for the final time as a tear fell from his face. ____________________________________________________________ James and Hallie ran to the Berry Household as fast as they could, heavily breathing when they finally arrived. “Let us in!” Hallie screamed at the front door. “Hallie?” Honey squealed from behind the door. “We can’t, we boarded the door up.” “Who are these people?” Another female voice came from inside. “Stand back.” James shouted. He prepared himself to kick the door down but Hallie tapped him on the shoulder, “Um, James.” He turned around to see several walkers heading towards them. “The gunshot must have attracted them.” James explained. “Take my gun.” “I can’t shoot a gun.” Hallie exclaimed. “Yes, you can. Just aim, pull the top bit back and pull the trigger – it’s easy. Just believe you can do it.” James shoved his gun into her hand. Hallie began to shoot the un-dead, at first she missed but after taking a deep breath she began to shoot accurately. James began to kick at the door, it didn’t budge. He took a single deep breath and, using up all of his strength, kicked the door again. It didn’t move. “I can’t take them all.” Hallie exclaimed. “There’s too many.” “The balcony!” The other female voice called from behind the door. “Hallie, get on my back.” James called. “Quickly!” She jumped onto his back and he raised her onto the balcony, helpfully situated just above the front porch. James jumped up and grabbed the balcony’s railing. The walkers reached out for James leg. Hallie dropped her hand down and helped to pull James up. “Are you hurt?” Hallie asked. “No, no. They didn’t get me.” James brushed the dirt from his coat. Hallie jumped onto James, hugging him, “I know I’ve been a bitch lately, I’m sorry.” “It’s okay.” James hugged her back. Suddenly, two high-pitched squeals came from inside. Hallie ran over the window and tried to pull it up. “It’s locked.” She told James. “Just smash it.” He exclaimed. Hallie used the end of her gun to smash the glass. The two climbed into the room. This was Rachel’s bedroom, they could tell due to the thousands of gold stars which had been dotted all over the place. The two ran out of the room and downstairs to see Honey and her sister, Rachel Berry, holding up an un-dead version of Hiram Berry against a wall, using a table only. James ran in, gun-in-hand, ready to shoot. “Look away.” Hallie called to Honey and Rachel before James shot Hiram in the forehead. Honey and Rachel released the table and the body of what once was Hiram fell to the floor. Honey ran over to Hallie and James, hugging them. “How have you two managed to survive?” James wondered as they broke away. “We just boarded all the doors shut, we had enough food.” Rachel explained. “Have you seen Papa LeRoy? He went out on a supply run a few hours ago and never returned.” Honey asked. Hallie and James exchanged sad glances. “H-He’s dead, isn’t he?” Honey began to cry. “I’m so sorry, we couldn’t do anything.” Hallie reached out for Honey but she pushed her away. “By the time we got to him, he was already dead; a walker had got to him.” James explained. Rachel pulled Honey into a hug as they cried together. Unexpectedly, a smashing noise came from the next room. “It’s the walkers.” James walked over to the doorway, gun raised. “No!” Hallie stopped him. “The sound of a gunshot will just attract more walkers, that’s what brought them here in the first place. We kill them silently or we escape.” “We can help.” Rachel spoke up, leading Honey by the hand. “Do you have weapons?” James asked them. “No, bu-” She began. “Look, we’ll talk later.” Hallie interrupted. “The walkers are beginning to get inside, move to the kitchen.” The four ran into the kitchen, James shut the door behind them. “Collect the food, knives, whatever could be useful and put them in a bag.” James instructed. “It’s not safe here.” Rachel began to search the fridge as Honey raided the cupboards and Hallie searched the drawers. “Where are we going to go?” Honey asked as she continued to pile the food into her pink rucksack. “To find Lana.” Hallie told her. “No, we need to find a safe place to stay, then we go out searching for others.” James explained, keeping watch. “We’ve delayed finding her enough, James!” Hallie shouted. “I’m finding her with, or without you.” “Keep your voice down.” Rachel snapped. “Do you see me obsessing about finding Jaxon? No.” James scolded. “Safety is our number one priority, friends come second.” “Whatever.” Hallie snapped. “Have we got all the supplies?” James asked. “We’ve got all the food.” Honey told him. “There’s only two knives here.” Hallie said. “Not enough to protect us.” “Actually…” Rachel pulled a pistol out of her bag. “Daddy and Papa gave it to me when I left for New York, they said that a girl needs to protect herself when she’s in a strange place. I’ve never used it.” “Yes, Rachel.” James smiled. “Did they give you any ammunition?” Rachel pulled around twenty rounds from her bag. “Once we run out, we could check the police station.” Hallie said. “We should go now.” Honey said. “We don’t know where we’ll be staying, and how far it will be from the police station.” Rachel, Honey and Hallie all looked at James, ready for him to say if they were to go then or later. “No.” James shook his head. “We’ll find Lana, Jaxon, Ana and the others. The police station may be overrun, we don’t know.” Hallie smiled at him. “I hope Lucas is okay.” Honey said. Hallie looked up at James; he shook his head at her. “He’ll be okay.” Hallie lied. “We’ll find him.” Suddenly, the kitchen door began to shake. “Move out!” James called. “The walkers are inside.” “The back door!” Rachel ran off first. The four ran out of the back door and along the street. Hundred of walkers chased after them, eager for the taste of flesh. “What are we doing?” Honey called. “Where are we going?” “It’s Hallie and James’ call.” Rachel said. “We have nowhere to go, we just want to live.” “Can we go to my house?” Hallie asked as the four continued running. “That’s fine with me, as long as we got to Jaxon’s house afterwards.” James called. With a squeal, Honey tripped and fell over a crack in the road. “My dress is stuck.” Honey screamed. “I can’t move!” Suddenly, a walker lunged forwards and jumped on top of Honey. She responded quickly and held the biter back by its arms. “Honey!” Rachel shrieked. “The others are getting closer.” James shouted. “What do we do?” Hallie screamed. ''The End'' Deaths *Hiram Berry *LeRoy Berry Starring *Nicholas Hoult as James Holland *Emilie de Ravin as Hallie Grace *Nina Dobrev as Honey Berry *Lea Michele as Rachel Berry Trivia * The author had a hard time deciding whether or not to kill James in the balcony scene, eventually he decided against it as several males had already died – Lucas, Evan, Miles, Hiram and LeRoy – and no females. * Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine was originally intended to be in this episode, but the author could not find a way to fit it in, so it was moved to the next episode. '' ' Category:Blog posts